My Other Half
by R3iga1004
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is the mysterious six phantom member of the generation of miracle and he holds a secret with the captain of the generation of miracle Akashi Seijuro. A past that Kuroko been hiding as his own shadow will it be reviled in the final of the Winter Cup?
1. Chapter 1

Reiga1004 in the house! My first Kuroko no basket fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm writing it. ^^ Please enjoy my first production in this newly favorite manga of mine.

I don't own Kuroko no Basket if I did there will be much AkaKuro time in it!

WARNING: Grammar is my enemy but I make it the best that I can so you all can read it smoothly.

Kuroko Tetsuya is the mysterious six phantom member of the generation of miracle and he holds a secret with the captain of the generation of miracle Akashi Seijuro. A past that Kuroko been hiding as his own shadow will it be reviled in the final of the Winter Cup will the secret be revel?

**My Other Half**

Everyone is ready to watch the final battle of the Winter Cup Torment. The stadium already full with audience for the final battle Seirin VS Rakuzan .

Among the crowd are familiars faces as Momoi and Aoimine with Kise tagging along , Madorima in a weird sunglass with his lucky item a blue marble toy not far from him Murasakibara munching on his snack.

They all come to see the fight against Akashi with Kuroko. The four of them knew that Akashi is Kuroko personal master. He discovers Kuroko hidden talent. In this game it's the pupil against the master

This match holds a different meaning for each group. In Seirin wining is team work helping each other in pushing further meanwhile Rakuzan there no defeat in his eyes.

"Its look like all of us is here today. Who will win Akashi or Tetsu? Tetsu have come a long way to prove himself to Akashi" Aomine with a serious face look at the grand basketball hall with hand in his pocket.

"I hope that Kuroko-kun win with the dream that he carried." Momoi grab on Aomine arms.

Both teams enter the basketball hall warming up at the bench before the time start.

"Let s say hello to the captain of Rakuzan" Kagami just drag him to the other side to see Akashi.

Akashi sees how Kagami Taiga making his way to him. A smirk found its way to his face. How is this Kagami Taiga going to protect his shadow from disappearing? Akashi looks at Tetsuya face when talking to Kagami. Tetsuya emotionless faces make him want to see the reaction of Kagami's face at the end of the game when he takes Tetsuya under Kagami's nose.

"Akashi Seijuro and team Rakuzan are going down and Seirin will take home the Winter Cup. I bet on it." His fist pumps up then Kuroko slap his palm to Kagami face to shut him down.

" Im sorry for his behavior Akashi-kun." Kuroko bow and start dragging Kagami away from Akashi when

"Don't worries Tetsuya. At the end you already know, no matter how hard you try I'll win. I am absolute. I can see the entirety of the future. It is but a simple matter to change it." Akashi looks into Kuroko blue eyes.

As Kuroko look at Akashi heterochromatic eyes as the surrounding around them freeze then Kagami yank Kuroko and hid him behind him.

"What the heck are you doing to Kuroko? Looking at him like that. Man you are going down its personal now you and me. Come on Kuroko."

"Fine let have it your way Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya I hope you are ready for the worse to come." Akashi turns around and went to his team.

Time stop for a while Kagami was surprise to hear what Akashi said to Kuroko. Kuroko hide his face under his bang and drag Kagami back to the bench as match is starting.

" Oii Kuroko what is he talking about?Answer me." As he look at Kuroko back.

"He is my master. He is the one who found me. Now im ready to show Akashi-kun that I can stand on my own feet. Come on Kagami-kun let us show Rakuzan what are we made of." Kuroko and Kagimi went to their team.

At the start of the game Seirin go all out with Kuroko-Kagami duo with Kiyoshi at the center and the usual three pointers shoot to Hyuga and Izuki. The first 2 point goes to Seirin for Kuroko-Kagami alley oop.

Akashi was delight to see the challenges in front of him. It's about time that Tetsuya spread his wing. His shadow has grow stronger as to stand on its own. It's time to push this to the next part.

With a little push on Akashi part the Rakuzan managed to keep in for the first quarter with the score of Seirin 12 to Rakuzan 15.

The second quarter start with Rakuzan fast pace and Akashi start using his powers on the battle field. As Seirin coach Aida put a high defense on Akashi with Kagami and Kyoshi. Both of them giving more space for Kuroko to use his phantom shoot.

That strategies didn't do anything but show that Akashi Seijuro is a monster as Kagami and Kyoshi fall to his high speed dribble ankle break leaving them on the ground. At that time Kuroko went to snatch the ball from Akashi hand when he was block by Hayama with a happy face.

"Captain asks me to take care of you and not let you slip from my hand Tetsuya-san." Hayama defence one on one with Kuroko. Akashi shoots and adds point for the Rakuzan to 17.

In a blink of an eye Kuroko disappeared from Hayama eyes and dash to get the ball from Mibuchi hands. Kuroko get the ball and start to dribble in to the center to pass but all members are closed guarded by Rakuzan members. Leaving Kuroko no choice but to use his phantom shoot but Akashi come to stop the shoot leaving one on one between Akashi and Kuroko in the center.

** The members of GoM **

Aomine, Midorima ,Murasakibara, Kise shock to see Akashi going one on one with Kuroko. It's like Akashi is pushing Kuroko to a dead end. He is setting the grand stage for Kuroko and shutting down the Seirin players from helping Kuroko.

Aomine is furious if this stay longer Kuroko will be out of the game he needs rest before he could resume. Akashi is waiting to crush the Seirin when Kuroko is out at the bench.

Momoi is pouting and worried when Aida is going to notice that elaborate skim that Akashi is setting for the Seirin players. Damn if she didn't notice in a couple of second Kuroko is going to be in bad shape. How she hated that she could not help the one she love.

Midorima just push his speck a little bit higher calculating what the outcome of the one on one battle between Akashi and Kuroko. Its ether Kuroko passes it or to shoot where he stand. Both options are high risk but the best one is shooting.

Kise was stomping his foot and pouting "That not fair to do that to Kurokochi."

Murasakibara look at Aka-chin and Kuro-chin. He knows that both of them have a bond higher then all of the generation of miracle. Aka-chin always pays more attention to Kuro-chin. This battle mean big for both of them he hope that both side went out safe. He depresses thinking about non necessary thing like this. He know that he will support his team members when their need him at the end.

** Back to the center stage **

Kuroko look at Akashi heterochromatic eyes and smirk at him. Kuroko bounce the ball to the floor so hard that it bounce high in mid air. Akashi was caught of guard while Kuroko jump with all his might and used his ignite pass in mid air to shoot to Kagami at the far end of the court. It was a gamble that Kuroko take. He didn't know if Kagami can get the mid air pass as it happened in his desperate time of need.

Kagami was racking his head on how to help Kuroko in the center when he saw how Kuroko jumpe into the air. It was the first time he saw Kuroko jump. In a second Kagami jump and catch the air ball and dunk score for Seirin.

Everyone was surprise to see Kuroko jump and even made that pass work. All the Seirin players were in high sprit that Kuroko managed to outcome Akashi plan like that. In the midst of their little hope Kuroko was suffering and his condition is starting to get worse.

Seirin went to a faster pace in the last five minuet before the break for the third quarter but didn't managed to score but Rakuzan settle to make it a tie 25 to25 in the second half.

The in third quarter Kuroko was sub with Mitobe. Akashi was very delighted to see Tetsuya out the game. Let the counter attack push forward. With Kuroko out of the way Rakuzan start with gaining three pointer score from Mibuchi and then later a rebound from Seirin.

In the third quarter both team plays equal on the battle field. Everyone doing their best to stop Akashi advance but not all attempts get them a change to retaliate back. The time is ticking and the gap between the team became further until it reaches to 35 to 41.

Kuroko heart is been eaten alive as he watch his friend and Kagami got own by Rakuzan. He know that his limit is at the end if he push more he will not make it to the end of the battle but if he didn't join now the hope of Seirin to win die in this court. Kuroko ask Aida to let him back in the game.

Aida know that if she didn't let Kuroko in back in to the game it's over .The other on the court are getting their ass kick and their physic and mentally drain by the tactic by Akashi. But how could she do this? Look at Kuroko he is pale and he is pushing himself already if she push him more he will surely faint.

Aida stands in front of Kuroko blocking his view from the game.

"Im sorry Kuroko I know that you are not in good condition to go in but I have to send you out or we will have no fighting force anymore. Kagami is going full force and Kiyoshi look like he is dead already. Please Kuroko make the tides turn into our favor back. I'm counting on you" Aida bow at Kuroko.

"It's ok I know and it's not your fault. We as a team look out for each other I have already have a break call in Kiyoshi senpai back for treatment he going to lose it soon. I do as best as I can with Kagami in the fourth quarter."

The bell ring as the third quarter end. There is with a wide gap with Seirin 35 and Rakuzan 52. White change players ( what is Kiyoshi number. I forgot his number =.= sorry) with no 11.

The atmosphere light up a as Kuroko enter the court and bump fist with Kiyoshi. Kagami and Hyuga are worried looking at Kuroko pale color.

"Everybody this is the last defend please makes it your best as we are going to win this one. Let us show what team work really is."

"You are on Kuroko" Kagami bump his fist with Kuroko.

In the last quarter Seirin and Rakuzan went into an all out battle on defense and offence. There five minuets left before the match ends with the score of 47 to 52. It's a miracle that their managed to reach the score to that point with Kagami "zone" effect and Kuroko phantom shoot, Ignite pas and cyclone pass

The ball rebound from a three pointer shoot from Hyuga and Nebuya catch the ball pass it to Akashi. Akashi notice Kuroko guarding him so he shoots the ball in front of Kuroko as the ball slowly enters the hoop. The bell ring's as the end of the match.

In that moment the entire crowd cheer for Rakuzan as the winner of the winter cup meanwhile the players in the court was speechless. All Seirin members at the bench with their head looking on the ground.

Kagami,Hyuga,Izuki and Mitobe held their head up high as it was a great battle again Rakuzan giving moral support to one another until Kagami notice that Kuroko and Akashi stood at the center where Akashi shoot their winning score not moving at all.

"How I miss you Akashi-kun. I did the best that I could to make you proud of me. I'm sorry that I'm still can't beat you. Even will all the improvement that I have reach? It's still not enough for me to stand beside you? I have nothing more than to be used full to you Sei-kun. Used full to the person whom I love as my other half. I just want to be with you without being a burden to you. Please don't make me leave you again. Please I beg you." Kuroko hug Akashi and cry in his chess.

"It was a great match Tetsuya. It's a long time since someone pushes me to really play a game. I expect nothing less from you. You put a brave fight Tetsuya now it's time for me to take care of you Tetsuya. Be at ease and rest as your fight is over. Welcome back Kuroko Tetsuya my other half " Akashi looks at Kuroko blue eyes and wipes the tears with his thumb as Kuroko faint in his arms

"Are you Ok Kuroko? Let him go Akashi you already cause him suffering. Let Kuroko go he needs some medical attention. Look at him. Give him to me so he can rest back home Away from you evil eyes." Kagami grab Kuroko from Akashi arms.

Akashi pull Kuroko back in to his chess and stare at Kagami eyes with full of hate.

"You will do no such thing Kagami. Tetsuya is safe where he belong. You and Seirin are a waste to be given such a talent such as Tetsuya. Not only do you know who to used Tetsuya full potential you also push him in this state. For that I will take back what mine in the first place."

"Kuroko is not a thing he is a human with feeling of his own." Kagami was furious and went punching straight to Akira face without thinking about Kuroko but Aomine catch the punch in from of Akashi.

" Hei Baka-gami I never knew you would hurt Tetsu like that. I thought you are the best person to take care of my former shadow but I was mistaken. We are taking back what formally belong to us as a team. Go back and take a rest with the other we settle this another time when Kuroko is in better condition."

All the members of the generation of Miracles stand in front Akashi defending Kuroko.

" Kurokochii is going to fine right. Awwwww he looks so cute sleeping in Akashichi arms. Can I hold him too~~." Kise was in his Kuroko love mode.

Akashi looks at Ryota "Never in seven hells you are touching him right now. Shintaro come here and check at Tetsuya. Is he in good condition to travel around?"

"His heart rate is normal so it's good to say Kuroko just exhausted from the match. It's ok for him to travel."

Akashi looks at Aomine,Momoi,Kise,Murasakibara,Midorima last but not least Kuroko in his arms. He needs to find a place so Kuroko could rest and the other can watch over him while he finish his duty as the captain of the Rakuzan team. Akashi remembers the apartment near by their used it as a dormitory when training in summer in Teiko days.

"Daiki you remember the apartment that we used for training in the summer. You all go there and stay there while I take care the Rakuzan team. It is easier to take care of Tetsuya rather than going back home."

"Yeah I remember.I'll take care of Tetsu. Go do your duty and come back as soon as you can then"

Akashi raises his eyebrow at Aomine with that last comment but he let it slide for this time.

Akashi let Atsushi carried Kuroko. He knows that Atsushi love to cuddle Kuroko and he is the safest choice from all the members of the generation of miracle.

In the back ground Kise and Aomine fighting over who get to hold Kuroko on the way back to the apartment but both of them didn't get a chance to hold Kuroko anyways.

Akashi relaxes his stiff muscle from holding Kuroko and went to Momoi.

"Momoi please call Coach Aida and tell them Kuroko is fine no need to worry. Tetsuya parent are not at home for the moment so no need to alarm them for this accident."

"Ok then." Momoi went to call Aida and tell her the news. Somewhere in the back of her head a question pops out. How did Akashi know about Kuroko parent?

"Start moving all of you I don't want Tetsuya getting a cold in his current condition. Take care of him until I came back. Ryota no funny stuff from you. I will know if you did something even when I'm not around. I'm keeping an eye on all of you." With that last word Akashi went to find his team.

In all of the commotion Kuroko just sleep so peaceful in Atsushi arms.

Im sorry if there is so many OOC in this fanfiction. I maybe murder Akashi and Kuroko the most.

(TT V TT)

Emm what do you think for the re-vamp of first chapter? Tell me what you think? Did it change in a slightest way or it's still the same?

Till next time!

Thank you for reading and reviewing too~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Reiga1004 is back.

Thank you very much for the nice review for the first chapter of "My Other Half".

I do my best to improve in my English.

As usual I don't own Kuroko No Basket if I did the generation of Miracles stays together as a team.

Warning: Grammar is not my forte I do my best to write with fewer mistakes so that you can read it smoothly.

AN: Im looking for a beta reader.

_**My Other Half **_

_Recap for the last chapter. _

Akashi looks at Ryota "Never in seven hells you are touching him right now. Shintaro come here and check at Tetsuya. Is he in good condition to travel around?"

"His heart rate is normal so it's good to say Kuroko just exhausted and stress from the match. It's ok for him to travel."

Akashi looks at Aomine,Momoi,Kise,Murasakibara,Midorima last but not least Kuroko in his arms. He needs to find a place nearby so Kuroko could rest and the other can watch over him while he finish his duty as the captain of the Rakuzan team. Akashi remembers the apartment near by their used it as a dormitory when training in summer.

"Daiki you remember the apartment that we used for training in the summer. You all go there and stay there while I take care of the Rakuzan team. It is easier to take care of Tetsuya rather than going back home."

"Yeah I remember.I'll take care do your duty and come back as soon as you can then"

Akashi raises his eyebrow at Aomine with that last comment but he let it slide for this time.

Akashi let Atsushi carried Kuroko. He knows that Atsushi love to cuddle Kuroko and he is the safest choice from all the members of the generation of miracle.

In the back ground Kise and Aomine fighting over who get to hold Kuroko on the way back to the apartment but both of them didn't get a chance to hold Kuroko anyways.

Akashi relaxes his stiff muscle from holding Kuroko and went to Momoi.

"Momoi please call Coach Aida and tell them Kuroko is fine no need to worry. Tetsuya parent are not home for the moment so no need to alarm them for this accident."

"Ok then." Momoi went to call Aida and tell her the news. Somewhere in the back of her head a question pops out. How did Akashi know about Kuroko parent?

"Start moving all of you I don't want Tetsuya getting a cold in his current condition. Take care of him until I came back. Ryota no funny stuff from you. I will know if you did something even I'm not around. I'm keeping an eye on all of you." With that last word Akashi went to find his team.

In all of the commotion Kuroko just sleep so peaceful in Atsushi arms.

**Chapter 2 **

After Akashi left, Aomine and the other went to find the apartment . It was a spur of the moment when Akashi asks Aomine if he remembers about the training apartment his answer is automatically yes. He didn't want flying scissors suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's not all lies he did remember half the way to the apartment then his memory gets fogey.

They reach to a shopping district a few block from the stadium and Aomine know it's the right way to the apartment after this they will reach a basketball court then after that his memory start to fail him. But lucky him Midorima start to leading the way to the apartment

"If we walk any slower right now I think Akashi will be arriving at the apartment first before us. It's getting dark and I love to reach the apartment before we get lost." Midorima push his glasses up words and leads the way.

**Murasakibara POW**

Murasakibara look at Kuroko in his arms sleeping. Kuro-chin looks so peace full and angelic when he's sleep. His facial expression was more relax then his usual look. Kuroko start to move in Murasakibara arms making funny voices like he's having a nightmare. His hand starts to hold Murasakibara shirt and cuddle more to him for warmth.

Murasakibara know that Kuro-chin look cute and so vulnerable. That made Murasakibara want to cuddle him spoiled him. Right now he is kind of small in his arms like his own little brother. Since Murasakibara didn't have any sibling he was rather lonely. Other people found him scary like a tall giant.

Murasakibara make a note to thank you Aka-chin for the chance to cuddle Kuro-chin like this. Murasakibara adjusted Kuro-chin in his arms to make him more comfortable while on the way to the apartment.

**End of Murasakibara POW**

After 45 minuet of walking they all reach the apartment building.

"At last I thought that Aomine and Midorima just leading us in circle. Come on let hurry up poor Kurokuchin sleeping in Murasakibara arms. So which floor is the apartment number and who have the keys?" Kise look at Aomine and Midorima

Aomine just sweet drop at Kise question he didn't ask Akashi about that. Akashi didn't give him any apartment key. Aomine hand phone ring and a message pop out. He pulls out his hand phone and opens the message.

From: Akashi Seijuro

To:Daiki

Just enter the password in the centralize lock on the door. Password : 8387892

It's the penthouse of the apartment. You will receive a new menu for your routine Daiki. You are brave to lie to me Daiki.

Kise,Midorima,Murasakibara look at Aomine. He looks like his soul left his body leaving a zombie Aomine.

"Aominechi are you Ok? You look like you seen a ghost. What did Akashichi messaged you about."Kise went to Aomine and poke at him a few times before he got a reaction.

" Yeahh I'm Ok come on the apartment is at the top floor and we don't need a apartment key it used a centralize lock just enter the password only." Aomine snap out of the zombie mood and went to the elevator and push the up button.

All enter the elevator and went up to the top floor and look at the pent house. Aomine enter the password and all of them enter.

"Wow this is where you guys hide from me when you all go to summer training. Man it's more like a vacation. Nice apartment and look at outside it have a nice view of the city. You all are so mean leaving me all alone at summer in the old days."Momoi puff her check.

"Will you quiet down Satsuki-san. Kuroko is sleeping. We need to find a room and let him rest I will not let my patient condition get worse over some trivial thing. Let's go up stare and set a room before Akashi reach here." Midorima went first to the second floor.

Midorima,Kise, Murasakibara and Kuroko went up start leaving a pouting Momoi with poor seam that today was not his lucky day. First he got caught with Akashi and then with Momoi man there is no end to this day. Put that all a side Aomine went to the sliding door and slide it open letting fresh air in to the house.

Aomine look at the sky he knows after this gathering the guys will be back to normal like in the old time. Momoi went to stand beside him "Just like old time huh. All of you guys fussing over Kuroko-chan after training and practice." A smile as she looks at Aomine.

"Ahhh whatever. Im beat I take a nap on the couch when Akashi came wake me up will ya." Aomine turn around and bunk in to the sofa in the living room.

Momoi look at the sky and went to the kitchen searching for food.

The other four in the second floor pick a room to let Kuroko rest for the night. After Kise and Murasakibara change Kuroko cloth to more comfortable shirt and pants and clean Kuroko with wet towel. Kise pull the blanket from the bed and made the pillow while Murasakibara put Kuroko on the made bed.

"Let leave him to rest we see him in the morning." Midorima left the night light on and closed the bedroom door.

" Mido-chin,Mine-chin I'm hungry. I want to eat." Musakibara stomach growled.

"Let us go raid the kitchen and make something to eat or we can always order take out" Kise flash his famous smile.

As the trio went down stair to see Aomine sleeping at the sofa mean while Momoi beat them to the kitchen already cooking instant ramen.

All of them didn't notice that up stair Kuroko was having a nightmare. His body move side to side sweating. He clutches the blanket until his knuckle turn white.

**Kuroko Dream **

He was running in a burning castle looking for someone. He ran further open every shoji door from room to room looking for someone. The smoke become thicker as he run further until he reach at the end and the last shoji door.

He slide the door open to see Akashi fighting with a samurai. Akashi beat the samurai warrior and embraces Kuroko in his arms.

"I thought I lost you when the hunter attacks out castle. Come on let go before we trap in here. The hunter set this trap so that our kind will be wiped out from existence. The human have betrayed us we need to get to a safer place." Akashi runs with Kuroko in tow leaving the way out of the fire.

Their safe out of the burning castle out in the court yard safe out of harm way. Kuroko take a closer look at Akashi. He was wounded blood slowly flowing out of the wound. Kuroko cut his wrist and let the blood flow and put it in from of Akashi mouth.

"Please drink it Sei-kun. It help you wound to healed faster. For me just drink it you are my mate right it's ok. Drink my blood."

" I really have no choice I drink it Tetsuya. I don't like hurting you like this so that I can heal faster." Akashi licks the blood from Kuroko wrist.

Then a hunter comes out from the burning castle and attack. At the spur of the moment Kuroko push Akashi out of the way and he was stab in the heart in Akashi place. Akashi takes action and kills the hunter but it's too late. Akashi went to Kuroko side and holds his hand.

"No this can't be true Let me healed you Tatsuya just wait a moment."

Kuroko hand stops Akashi from cutting himself. "It's no used I already give all of my power to you my SeiSei. It's my fate I just wanted you to know this.I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different placeless I'd live five different lives with five different occupations and then for those five time I'd fall in love with the same person. Remember that I love you too much SeiSei to let you die."

**End of Dream**

Kuroko wake up on the bed sweating. His eyes hurt a little from the night light and his head feels like it's going to explode. Kuroko lay down back on the bed for awhile before he sits up back on the bed.

"Where am I?" Kuroko look at the room he's in.

When the door open Akashi standing in the door frame.

"You are safe here with me Tetsuya. We talk in the morning you need your rest." Akashi went and sits beside Kuroko.

He wipes the sweat from Kuroko face and embraces him. Kuroko hug Akashi back "Im home SeiSei"

What do you think for the second chapter?

Some information about the secret has been revealed.

Read and review

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me Reiga1004. Thank you for all the reviews that motivate me to write more and improve as I go. ^^ From the bottom of my heart thank you so much I can't express the love that I felt when I receive the review for the second chapter. I cry.**

**Thank you my dear Invincible Shadow for betaing this chapter.**

**Kuroko: Owhhh now, now there Reiga-kun. I'm here so don't be sad.**

**Reiga (wipes her tears): owhhh Kuroko-kun thank you but these tears are from joy not sadness.**

**Kuroko (looks at the readers): readers-san you all know that Reiga-kun is a girl right. So be nice to her or it will be your end.**

**Reiga: Ahhhh Kuroko-kun it's ok, my readers are so kind and helpful to me. Don't say that to them. It looks like you had been staying with Akashi-kun too long. His bad habits are influencing you Kuroko-kun. **

**Akashi: Owhhhh, is that so Reiga! I think it's time for you to start with the third chapter.**

**Reiga: Hello Akashi-kun! I start on it right away. Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun, the disclaimers please.**

**Akashi&Kuroko: As usual Reiga-kun doesn't own Kuroko No Basket if she did then *blush looking at Akashi*you get the idea.**

**Akashi: A warning from Reiga-kun. Her Grammar is not her forte but she does her best to write with few mistakes so that reader-san can read it smoothly. **

_**My Other Half**_

_Recap from the last chapter_

Kuroko woke up on the bed sweating. His eyes hurt a little from the night light and his head felt like it was going to explode. Kuroko lay down back on the bed for a while before he sat up back on the bed.

"Where am I?" Kuroko looked at the room he was in.

Then the door opened and Akashi was standing in the door frame.

"You are safe here with me Tetsuya. We'll talk in the morning; you need your rest." Akashi went and sat beside Kuroko.

He wiped the sweat from Kuroko's face and embraced him. Kuroko hugged Akashi back "I'm home SeiSei."

**Chapter 3**

**Kuroko woke up to the sunlight coming in through the window. Yawning, he sat up on the bed and wiped his sleepy eyes. He pushed his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, carefully stretching his stiff body. **

**The memories of yesterday which rewind in his mind made Kuroko feel lost. He didn't know what to do. It was like his life suddenly made a 360 degree turn, all in the span of one night. Thoughts of his past life and how he is in love with the same person again were puzzling, but they brought a real smile to his face as he remembered his true nature. **

**Kuroko felt his entire being as one. As his heart sang with love and pride, something that he never felt in all of his life, the blunette closed his eyes and called **_**his**_** name: **_" Seijuro-kun"_** Kuroko unconsciously summoned Akashi in his heart.**

**..**

**Everyone was eating breakfast at the table while Akashi brought a tray of breakfast upstairs to Kuroko. As he went up the stairway, he heard someone call him. Whisper his given name.**

"_Seijuro-kun"_

**At the whispering of his name, Akashi's heart beat faster and brought a rush of emotion into his soul. Only one person can flood him with so much emotion; Tetsuya. Akashi walked faster to Kuroko's room, carefully balancing the tray of food on his right hand and opened the door.**

**As the door sprang open, he looked at Kuroko as a blue aura surrounded the blunette. The Akashi put the tray of breakfast on the bed and walked over to Kuroko, stopping in front of him.**

**Akashi closed his heterochromatic eyes and quietly answered the call of his other half;**

"I'm here, Tetsuya. I answered your call. Open your eyes."

**Kuroko opened his eyes as he heard Akashi's voice. The blunette gasped as he was surprised to see Akashi in front of him.**

"**Huh? Akashi-kun, what just happened? It felt like I called you. I felt so lonely and I wanted you to be with me. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun I just felt like something changed inside of me. A feeling only I felt and I wanted to share it with you and only you. I guess what I'm saying is… it didn't make sense." Kuroko rambled, but he was so lost as he looked at Akashi's face – the redhead could see it in his eyes.**

**Instinctively, Akashi knew that Kuroko was panicking. He knew the blue-haired boy had no sense of balance between his past self and his current self. Akashi put a gentle finger on Kuroko's lips and the blunette quietened down.**

"**I **_**know**_** what you are feeling right now, and you are making perfect sense to me, Tetsuya. You just woke up from your dream - the real you has only just awoken after its long sleep. Know that I will not push you to do anything that you are not comfortable; however, I want you to kiss me, Tetsuya. I want to know how much you missed me."**

**Kuroko blushed at the boldness of Akashi's words. His blue eyes were full of emotions as he incited he kiss Akashi on the lips. Kuroko moaned softly when Akashi took the lead and explored Kuroko's mouth. Strings of saliva connected their mouths and Kuroko blushed at the fact, looking at Akashi from the corner of his eyes. **

**When the need for oxygen became dire, Kuroko broke the kiss. He panted a little until he caught his breath, the pink blush still on his cheeks. "Ummm… I know this is kind of awkward, but what should I call you? Akashi-kun as usual or Sei-kun?" he asked nervously. "I want to call you your name but I don't want you be…" Kuroko fidgeted as he trailed off and looked at the floor in embarrassment. **

**Akashi took hold of Kuroko's chin and looked at his flushed face. "From now on, Tetsuya, you can call me by my given name. I am delighted for you to say it with that tongue of yours. If you are shy around others, you can call me as usual, I don't mind. You don't have to hide anymore, Tetsuya. I'm here with you this time and you are not going anywhere." Akashi quickly stole another kiss from Kuroko. **

**The bluenette was taken by surprise at the roughness of the kiss, but he enjoyed the savoring kiss from his other half nonetheless. In his heart, he felt at home with Akashi. As the kiss ended, Kuroko could no longer hold his own weight and he leaned on Akashi for support.**

"**I found my answer Sei-kun. No matter what, I love you and that will never change." Kuroko steadied himself and lead Akashi to the breakfast which lay forgotten on the bed.**

**Kuroko pouted at the food in the tray. It was too much for him to eat alone; it was enough to feed a small army in his opinion. Kuroko stared pitifully at the food and then at Akashi's face a few times, his big, doe-like eyes pleading with the redhead before Akashi reprimanded him.**

"**Tet-su-ya~~~ you will finish all the food that I brought you, no excuses."**

**Kuroko shivered as Akashi called his name that way, teasing but still with authority. Then, a genuine smile appeared on Kuroko's lips as he nodded.**

**Meanwhile, downstairs everyone was wondering what happened to Akashi and Kuroko; they had been gone for a long time. **

"**Eh, when is Aka-chin going to come down? The food is getting cold. Should someone go upstairs and give him his breakfast? I don't want to waste good food." Murasakibara pouted as he put his spoon in his mouth and looked at Akashi's untouched plate. **

**Speak of the devil, Akashi and Kuroko came down from the second floor with an empty tray.**

"**Owh, we just talked about you, Akashi. How are you Kuroko? Come here and sit. Don't want the accident to repeat itself again." Midorima pulled the chair beside him for Kuroko to sit on.**

"**Good morning Kurokochii! Did you sleep well last night? Aw, look at you right now! So cute with your hair like that! Come here~!" Kise ran to hug Kuroko.**

**Akashi walked over to the kitchen sink to put the empty plate. He went to his sit at the table and started to eat his breakfast as Kuroko used his Misdirection to run away from Kise. **

"**Thank you Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun,Kise-kun,Momoi-san and Akashi-kun for taking care of me yesterday. I feel much better now." He thanked everyone.**

**All of the Generation of Miracles plus one were surprised at the tone of voice that came from Kuroko, even more so by the smile on his face. They blushed at the comment, some more obvious than others. Suddenly, a black aura came from Akashi as he ate his breakfast. "Tetsuya, feed me." He commanded.**

**Kise and Aomine's mouths hung open wide, while Midorima accidently dropped his lucky item. Momoi and Murasakibara stopped eating, while Kuroko looked at Akashi with a slight, almost unnoticeable blush on his face. **

**Kuroko took Akashi's plate and started feeding him his breakfast. "What's wrong? Finish your breakfast before it gets cold, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun. Kise-kun and Ahomine-kun, please close your mouth before you catch flies. "**

**It's not every day you see the great Akashi ask other people to feed him. Akashi was so into his own personal space that no one dared disrupt it. Murasakibara decided to break the tension around the table.**

"**Nee, Aka-chin, what should we do about school? I don't think we can make it back - it's already too late to make it to school. Can we all skip school for today?" Murasakibara asked as he finished his breakfast. **

"**I have it all covered, Atsushi. After this, my driver will send you all back home. I have already told your school about your absence for today. I will summon you all later." Akashi finished his breakfast by drinking his green tea.**

"**What?! Akashi-chii, you have your own driver! Man I want one too!" Kise whined before he realised something. "Hihihi, thank you Akashi-chii! Now I don't have to get attacked by the mob that is my fans and I can spend some time with Kurokochii too~~!" Kise was so happy that his eyes turned into star shape.**

"**Kise, going into your own little world that never gets old is for kids. When are you going to grow up and man up, huh?" Aomine criticised as he finished his breakfast and collected the plate from the table. His job was to wash the plates for today.**

"**At least I don't have a habit of sleeping all the time and a bad temper to match it." Kise teased Aomine. **

**The war started as the dark-skinned boy blew his top and started chocking the hell out of Kise until a pair of ****scissors flew by their face and straight into the wall. Aomine and Kise fell on the floor with a few strands of their hair on the floor. Both of them managed to evade to scissors of hell.**

**Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi and Kuroko sweat-dropped at Aomine and Kise.**

"**Daiki, do your job, Ryota help him. Shintaro, Atsushi, Satsuki, Tetsuya let's go to the parking lot. My driver is waiting for us. Both of you better hurry or I'm leaving you here." Akashi declared, directing the last part to the idiot duo.**

"**Wahhhhhhh don't leave me alone with Ahomine! He'll rape me for sure!" The blonde wailed.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? That's not going to happen in a million years!"Aomine denied furiously, blushing slightly.**

**The other group just leave the apartment leaving both of them alone.**

**On the way to the lift Kuroko noticed that his shoelace was untied. He bent down to tie it when Murasakibara scooped him from behind carrying him in his arms.**

"**Ahhh! Murasakibara-kun put me down! I can walk just fine. I'm tying my shoelace, you don't have to carry me like this; it's embarrassing! I'm not a child anymore." Kuroko wiggled in Murasakibara's arms.**

"**Hihih you are so cute acting like that, Kuro-chin. I love to carry you, Kuro-chin. You are just like a cute little brother for me to spoil. I hope you know that Kuro-chin. You still need to rest more I don't want you to faint like last time. Enjoy it as a treat for me. You always help me Kuro-chin and it's my turn."**

**Kuroko stopped wiggling for a moment and looked up to Murasakibara and said the unthinkable "Thank you Murasakibara onii-san." Kuroko kissed Murasakibara's cheek.**

**Akashi looked at the group of his precious members beside him acting like in the old days. **

**The lift door opened and the five of them entered the little box. Murasakibara with Kuroko in his arms, Akashi standing in the middle squished between Midorima and Momoi, and, as the door lift half closed, Aomine and Kise reached in time to stop it from closing and entered the cramped lift.**

**As the lift reached ground floor, everyone got out and went to the parking lot. There was a van and a car waiting for them. Murasakibara put Kuroko down on the ground and he tied his shoelaces. **

"**Daiki, Satsuki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota the five of you will ride back in the van. Kira, will bring them all home safe. Take good care of my friends."**

"**As you wish, young master. They are safe in my capable hands." **

"**Then Kurokochii …." Kise didn't have the time to finish his sentence as Midorima dragged him into the van with Aomine and Murasakibara tagging along. **

**The van left and Kise waved good bye at Kuroko from the back seat of the van. Kuroko waved back at Kise.**

**Akashi opened the car door for Kuroko and pushed him inside.**

"**Athrun head straight back home. I'm tired and I want to rest." Akashi closed the door**

"**Sei-kun what the meaning of this? I thought you are sending me back home."**

"**You are going back home with me. Don't hide it, Tetsuya, your parents aren't even home most of the time. They're just sending you money every month for all the necessities you need. Now stop arguing with me, Tetsuya." **

**Kuroko knew there was no way he could disobey Akashi. He'd already caught his new plan. Akashi's word is the law and Kuroko loved his life more. Like in the old Teiko days when Kuroko secretly lived with Akashi.**

**It's true that his parents left him to fend himself alone in that big house. Kuroko stared at Akashi and pouted at him. Akashi sighed and pulled him into his lap "Stop that pouting and let me make it better."**

**In the end, Athrun had a hard time focusing on the road due to the sounds coming from the back of the car. **

**Akashi Seijuro was having his one-on-one time with his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**..**

**So what you all think about the third chapter? **

**I add the character that I love from Gundam Seed as the driver. **

**Did I overdo it with Akakuro?**

**I think I went a bit more OOC in this chapter, tell me what you think.**

**Do you think it's appropriate the fic is rated T? If not I'll move it to M because there're mentions of sex even though I didn't write the lemon.**

**Review if you want to ^^ Kidding, you have to! ^_^ **

**Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone its Rei-chan.

Thank you so much for the review/Favs/Follow for this fic. It keeps my fire burning to write more and up dated faster (^V^) much love from me for you all out there that read my fic thank you.

THANK YOU FOR MY BETA READER:** Invincible Shadow**

***A little message from Reiga-chan's beta – if you do not like this story, GTFO. Find a different one. Do not PM the author with nasty messages. It is really discouraging, and it takes a lot of energy and determination to get back up and release a chapter. You know who you are. So give a hand to your writer!***

Rei-chan: where is everybody? It's so quiet here. HELLO?! Kuroko!Akashi! This is not funny you guys. Come out right now! I mean it!

A cold hand touch Rei-chan shoulder and she fainted on the floor.

Kuroko: O.o she fainted.( knell down beside her… pock her check)

Akashi: Stop playing around with Rei-chan Tetsuya. I know you like to scare people.

Kuroko: I didn't mean to scare her. She didn't notice me behind her.(pout)

Akashi: Tetsuya do your thing and make her wake up now!

Kuroko whisper in Rei-chan ears in a blink she awake.

SMACK!

Rei-chan: You are so mean Kuroko. First you scare me and then you tease me. Fine you ask it! In this chapter there is no Akakuro time non what so ever.

Kuroko drop dead on the floor with foam come out of his mouth.

Akashi: Interesting as usual the disclaimers for this chapter.l Rei-chan doesn't own Kuroko No Basket if she did then AoKise will be the wing man for Akakuro.

Akashi: A warning from Rei-chan. Her Grammar is not her forte but she does her best to write with few mistakes so that reader-san can read it smoothly.

A/N: "Kira drove them home safely. I don't know where all of them live so I just skipped that and went straight to their own POV in their own home.

_**My Other Half**_

_Recap from the last chapter_

_Kuroko knew there was no way he could disobey Akashi. He'd already caught his new plan. Akashi's word is the law and Kuroko loved his life more. Like in the old Teiko days when Kuroko secretly lived with Akashi._

_It's true that his parents left him to fend himself alone in that big house. Kuroko stared at Akashi and pouted at him. Akashi sighed and pulled him into his lap "Stop that pouting and let me make it better."_

_In the end, Athrun had a hard time focusing on the road due to the sounds coming from the back of the car. _

_Akashi Seijuro was having his one-on-one time with his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya._

_**Chapter 4**_

Aomine stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He twisted and turned on his bed; he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep; usually sleep came to him like his own shadow. But this time, there were so many things in his head and mixed feelings in his heart. He placed his hand on his heart; the beat of it felt like it always did, when the blunette was with his precious people; the Generation of Miracles.  
Those were the best moments of his life; he enjoyed it to its fullest – back when it was still all about basketball.

He, the monster when on the basketball court, always accompanied by his own shadow who supported him wherever he went. Kuroko Tetsuya, known as the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, was the first and only person that Aomine admired. The spirit of basketball in Kuroko burned just as his own passion to play against worthy opponent did; to search the best players to test his ability.

But along the road to accomplishing that goal, Aomine had lost his way as his talent met its limit and he blossomed, leaving his shadow alone in the dark. As time passed, he felt his heart close to the fun of basketball as he found out that no one could beat him in the sport he had once loved, making a dull feeling bloom in his heart. Nothing excited him anymore.

Aomine was so lost in his conquests that he forgot his true self. Leaving Kuroko and Momoi behind as he moved forward, he didn't consider what the others thought or felt about his sudden detachment; all that mattered was his goal. His motivation decreased and he started to skip training, ignoring Kuroko and Momoi. Both of them never gave up on him. Even though they tried as much as they could, their efforts meant nothing as Aomine believed in his superiority.

He could never forgive himself. He knew that his mistakes were what made Kuroko leave the basketball team and hate the sport altogether. Although the five members could stand on their own, he was lagging behind. At that time, Aomine no longer wanted his shadow beside him, and even though it tore Kuroko apart, Aomine had stopped their signature fist bump, for, in his mind, he was the strongest, and he alone could win

Living up to his reputation as a shadow, Kuroko soon disappeared into the darkness, no longer beside his light or his team. Aomine got news from Kise and Momoi about Kuroko's acceptance into Seirin and the news of Kuroko's new light: Kagami Taiga. Aomine felt guilty in his heart, but he hid it behind his bad temper. Because of his mistake, his selfishness, he caused Kuroko to suffer the most out of all of the Generation of Miracles.

However, Aomine _had_ found his road to redemption; his ex-shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. After he fought with Kuroko and his new light; Kagami Taiga, he realized that what he needed was to let go of the past and build a new life for himself. After he apologized to Kuroko, so they were on friendly terms, he felt that their relationship was better, even if he couldn't spend as much precious time with him as he had in the past. But it was better than not seeing the boy at all – that would've been torture. He knew he could never let go of the person that he loved the most. He owed everything to Kuroko, and was glad to know the boy didn't give up on him. Even when he was so blinded in finding a worthy opponent that he didn't see his greatest opponent was right beside him; his shadow Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine made amends with Kuroko by bumping his fist at the end of the match of the Winter Cup. He had his shadow back and this time he swore to protect him and never let him go. He was Kuroko's light after all.

Done with his life's reflections, Aomine stood up from the bed and opened the table drawer beside his bed, taking out a picture frame and a few photos from the drawer. He kept it in the table drawer because it brought back bad memories every time he saw that picture.

Aomine looked at the fore mentioned picture in the frame; a picture of Kuroko and him under a shady tree after practice. He looked at himself and Kuroko; thanking Momoi for sneaking up on them and taking it. He take out 3 other pictures from the drawer; himself and Kise with Kuroko sandwiched between cosplaying as a girl; one of Kuroko alone licking ice cream with a smile on his face. The last one had all the members of the Generation of Miracles; Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, himself and Momoi.

As Aomine looked at the pictures, a reminiscing smile came to his face. After so long, he finally came back to his precious people, and this time, he was going to stay and face it with them, rather than take the journey by himself. He took his phone and pushed speed dial number 2 to call Kuroko. It was still early for Kuroko to go to sleep so he planned to drop by at Kuroko's house and hang out like in the old times.

After a few rings, someone finally answered the phone.

"Yo, Tetsu! Can I crash at your house tonight? I've got something to tell you."

"Oh, is it you, Daiki? What do you think you're doing, calling Tetsuya in the middle of the night just to talk? I'm sure you can arrange it for another time. He is sleeping so at the moment, so maybe next time, Daiki."

"Akashi! Why is Tetsu's cellphone with you? Are you staying at his house?"

"No. Tetsuya is staying with me at _my_ house. No further questions and good night Daiki."

Akashi ended the call. Aomine looked at his phone in disbelief and goose bumps rose all over his body. From the way Akashi sounded like he'd pray that tomorrow nothing bad would happen. He just dug his own grave; he woke up the devil himself and asked him if he could have some time with Kuroko.

_I'm screwed._

Aomine knew that Akashi thought Kuroko as his other half. He never heard it from Kuroko but he knew there was a bond between the two that went far beyond his. After this episode with Akashi on the telephone, Aomine suddenly felt exhausted and fell down on his bed and went to sleep.

A new journey was going to start tomorrow, and he was stuck in the center of attention for one Akashi Seijuro.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !)(*&^%$# !

Midorima felt fresh after taking a bath. As he walked to his study table, he pulled out a chair and sat down. On the table was an open book and paper indicating he was studying a lot. Midorima pulled out the sport tape and started taping his fingers. It became a ritual of some sort, just like his horoscope. To find his lucky item for his confidence, and to tape his fingers for luck so he could perform the perfect shot.

Midorima had a collection of his lucky items in his room; on a nice shelf decorating his room but the ones on his bed were very special to him. The three special lucky items; a Kuroko plushy, a pink doll bunny and the keychain on his cell phone.

The three items were very important to Midorima as each one had a past of their own; connected with the person he admired the most; Kuroko Tetsuya. He used his tsundere personality to distance himself from everyone else because he is shy in nature. He wanted to find his true friend. Not _buddy._ A friend.

Midorima found five of them and in the same basket team but there was only one he admired from afar. Kuroko was like a shadow; an enigma to him. He stood beside him without any complain or comment about his horoscope or his personality. Kuroko just sucked them in and treated him just like a normal person.

It was a really bad day for Midorima. He couldn't find his lucky item of the day; it was impossible to find it; A limited edition sign cellphone strap of Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya.

Then out of the blue Kuroko stood beside him as he went through the school gate. That stunt scared the shit out of Midorima regardless how many times he saw it. Kuroko pulled his hand out of his pocket and put a phone strap in his hand. It was the cellphone's strap; his lucky item of that day. Before he could say anything, Kuroko was gone. He looked at the phone strap and pushed up his spectacles with his taped hand and tied the strap to his hand phone. From that point Kuroko became one of Midorima's true friends.

The second item, the pink doll bunny ; Kuroko gave it to him as a prize for wining a bet between them. It was a secret from the others; maybe not from Akashi; he knew everything. The bet was who would score more in the final exam. Midorima had perfect scores for every subject and was proud of it but it was boring without competition. One day, Midorima and Kuroko went to the library to study and he asked Kuroko how his grades were, with the additional practice of basketball and all. He was surprised that Kuroko's grades were average, not as perfect as his, but still really good; way better than Aomine's.

The grade score in the Generation of Miracles; number 1 belonged to the great Akashi, no.2 to Midorima , No.3 to Kuroko, no.4 Kise, no.5 to Murasakibara and last no.6 to Aomine.

Midorima knew as a fact that Kuroko was good, but he was still one number lower than him. So he set a bet with Kuroko for the final exam. The loser would treat the winner to anything he wanted. In the end, Midorima easily won and he told Kuroko that he wanted a pink bunny . Kuroko smiled at Midorima's antics; the blunette knew he loved stuffed animals.

Last one; the Kuroko plushy. Its hands were made by Midorima himself; his lucky item, the one he truly loved and cared about. On that day he went to school with a backpack on his shoulders rather his usual sling bag at his side. He needed to keep the Kuroko plushy away from the group. If Akashi found out he surely snatch it from him.

Akashi loved Kuroko with a passion that the group knew about, yet could not comprehend. The rules were simple; they kept it a secret and acted like they didn't know to save their own life as Kuroko is oblivious to Akashi. The day ended swiftly and Midorima thanked the gods for that on his way back home. The others had gone back already, leaving him alone. Then Akashi was suddenly standing in front of him. He walked past Midorima with a warning to him. "I'll let you keep that plushy if in exchange you promise to keep an eye on Tetsuya."

The top shooter of the GoM gulped. "Yes, Akashi, I will" he promised.

Midorima finished taping his fingers and got ready for bed when an idea popped into his mind. Maybe he could ask Kuroko to do some sight-seeing and have a day out. He pulled his cellphone out from the drawer and pushed number 2 on speed dial.

After a few rings some one answers the phone.

"Hello, Kuroko. It's me Midorima. Are you free this weekend?"

Midorima was shocked to hear the voice from the other side "No, Shintaro. Tetsuya's busy this weekend. It's late already, do not ask any further questions. Good night."

Akashi ended the call before the other could object. Midorima went pale and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Midorima now knew that Kuroko was with Akashi. He just got himself a date with the daredevil. He'd need all the luck he could find for tomorrow. He desperately hoped that Kuroko would be with Akashi when he summoned them tomorrow.

! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !

Kise was walking back and forth in his room. He needed to find a way to get hold of Kuroko without the group. He loved to spend a day with Kuroko alone. Kise missed the old days when Kuroko was his teacher. He would practice with him every day, talk to him bluntly without a care in the world. Kise knew that Kuroko liked him as the baby of the group. He didn't show it directly, but Kise always had his attention when he behaved and saved him from Aomine and Akashi.

Kuroko found the true Kise in a blink of an eye. The blunette found his heart and managed to keep it warm. It was Kise's forte, his greatest skill to fake his emotion when he was around other people, his fans. The fake smile showed he was nice and helpful, but inside he was dying and Kuroko saved him.

When Kuroko was in a good mood and Kise behaved like a normal human being, he would get his Kuroko-time; Kuroko would let him play with his soft hair and even use his shoulder to lean on. Kuroko trusted Kise not to go overboard, just soft touch and share the feeling of friendly love. Kise would rant all about his work as a model, the stress from basketball, Aomine bullying him and the fun he had with the group. He would never, ever say it out loud to the others, but it was OK. Kuroko knew how to keep a secret.

Kise wanted to talk about Kagamichii. What did the new light mean to Kurokochii? He respected that guy, but he was not going to sharing Kurokochii; he already had to share him with four other members. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his cellphone out and speed dialed no 2.

"Kurokochiii! It's me, Kise, your student! I miss you so much! Akashichii was so mean to me! He hogs you all the time and leaves me with the others! Let me have a sleepover at your house Kurokochii! It's been so long since we last talked."

The only reply Kise got to his question was a sarcastic, cold comment; "Oh, I see, Ryota. So, I snatched Tetsuya from you, is that it?! I'm sure after this is settled we can all have a sleepover at _my_ house. Now, it's late, Ryota. Tetsuya is already asleep. Time for you to go to sleep as well. Good night."

Akashi ended the call. Kise dropped his cellphone and fell to his knees in despair. "Oh god…! What have I done? Kurokocchi! SAVE ME!" he wailed.

Kise really felt like he lost 50 years of his life because of a phone call. And although a sleepover at Akashichii's house sounded fun, he was still scared of his ex-captain. In all the events of the evening,, Kise forgot all about Kagami and went straight to bed.

! #$%^&*)_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !

Murasakibara was having his dinner in his room while watching the TV. As he looked at the food in his lap, he suddenly realized he wanted to eat Kurochin's homemade meal. Kurochin was a great liar; he said he could only cook hard, boiled eggs. But Murasakibara didn't let the bluenette's words fool him. Kurochin was a great cook; the bento he brought to school every day was cooked by himself.

Being with Akashi lets you know a certain thing; Akashi was picky about food - he would not eat just any food. Only chefs cooked Akashi's food and he still complained from time to time because 'it not to his liking'. However, the redhead loved eating Kuroko's bento, so that was how Murasakibara knew that Kuroko knew how to cook.

Akashi would reprimand anyone who took food from Kuroko's bento box without the boy's permission. Kuroko ate so little, it had become Akashi's job to make sure he ate at least half of his portion of his bento. Usually, Kuroko would give Murasakibara the other half of his bento, after asking Akashi first, of course.

If Kurochin was in a good mood, he would treat all of the GoM to a bento lunch, Kuroko-style. Each one with its own bento box color matched their hair color. Akashi would always be the first in the group to get his portion. If someone denied him… well, let's just say Akashi tended to make good use of his scissors.

Eh, maybe I could ask Akashi if he could ask Kurochin to make a picnic basket so we could all go for a picnic? The purple giant thought, and a smile bloomed on his face as he searched for his cellphone.

Murasakibara speed-dialed no. 2 and waited for Kuroko to answer.

"Atsushi, it's late. Finish your meal and go to bed. Call Tetsuya some other time."

"Akachin…" Murasakibara mumbled, but the line went dead.

Murasakibara needed to find vanilla-flavored treats for tomorrow. He was sure that his best friend was pissed.

! #$%^&*()_+=_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !

Akashi watched as Kuroko slept on his bed; safe and sound. Kuroko was tired out by their activities on the way here. Maybe he overdid it… Athrun _had_ run away after parking the car in front of the mansion. He shrugged and walked to his study room and sat on his working chair.

Kuroko's cellphone on the desk his waiting for a call. The phone rang and the first caller of the night was Aomine then Midorima followed by Kise and last Murasakibara. He smiled. Tomorrow would be a fantastic day, and Kuroko'd be blissfully oblivious to what happened during the night.

…

**I can't write anymore. I'm sleepy. I can't keep my eyes open.**

**Hope you liked it! ^^ till next time~~ good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

\^v^/ Hello minna! Rei-chan is back with a new chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews. ^^ it helps me so much; boasts my confidence to make a really good come back. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for supporting my fic .^^ I can't ask for much better readers then all of you guys.

A round of applause to my beta-chan: :** Invincible Shadow ( Luna-chan can I call you that?)**

Murasakibara: munch..munch.. Elo. Today Rei-chin wants me to do thedisclaimers. munch…. I think it's a hassle. Munch…. It's hard to eat and talks munch…. This is all kuro-chin fault he scare her and now she hunting him.

5 minute after

Munch..munchhh… owhhh sorry I was in my own world enjoying my kuro&aka- gummy bears. (slowed the last gummy bears) ok let me do the disclaimers here goes nothing. Rei-chan doesn't own Kuroko No Basket if she did Kuro-chin will killed anyone who touches his Aka-chin and Aka-chin will have lot of fun enjoying the love from Kuro-chin.

Murasakibara shiver at that thought and wave good bye.

At the back stage Akashi and Kuroko: where did he found that aka&kuro gummy bears?

_**My Other Half**_

_Chapter 5_

Kagami was on a mission hunting for Kuroko Tetsuya. It's been two days since he saw the blunette. The next day, after the match Kuroko was absent from school. He was worried if something happened. Kagami pushed that thought out of his mind; Aomine promised he would keep Kuroko safe.

Kagami knew one thing that he and Aomine had in common; Kuroko. In a wicked way, he knew that Aomine would keep Kuroko safe no matter what, simply because of how possessive the dark-skinned bluenette was of the Phantom Player. Scratch that, not just him but all the members of the Generation of Miracles as well. He got word from coach that Kuroko was safe; she got a call from Momoi saying that Kuroko was alright and would be back at school soon.

All the Seirin members were relieved to know that Kuroko was OK. But even in the midst of relief, the loss of their match with Rakuzan was still fresh in their minds - the match was a big blow to Kagami's ego. The redhead knew he always talked big with Kuroko by his side, but when faced with the captain of the Generation of Miracle, all of his beliefs crumbled to pieces.

When he first heard of them, Kagami didn't understand what was so great about theGeneration of Miracles; they were just a bunch of people with stuck up attitudes and 'amazing' talent to boot. He was on the top of the world as he and Seirin managed to beat four of the members with the help of Kuroko. But what they didn't notice was the fact that Kuroko was doing his best in order to live up to and keep up with the expectations of the Seirin team.

Damn. Kagami should've noticed it sooner, he knew, but it was too late; he felt guilty as he had used Kuroko just to win, to show off how he was more powerful then the Generation of Miracles. He pushed everyone in the Seirin team to keep up with his fast pace, and at the end of the match it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Kagami needed to find Kuroko and apologize for being an ass; the question was, where the heck was he? It made him so frustrated that he didn't know about his partner's whereabouts. He tried calling Kuroko many times but Kuroko didn't answer. He went to Kuroko's house only to find that there was no one there. Where did Kuroko go after the match?

An idea popper into his mind; Kuroko must be with Aomine. It was the best logic his mind could come up with, given as Aomine was Kuroko's ex-light. He opened his cell phone and searches the name "Aho-mine" and pressed call; don't ask how he got Aomine cell number.

After a few rings someone answered the call.

"Oi… Ahomine, we need to talk. Kuroko is missing and I can't find him. I know I was an ass at the last match, but right now, I want to know where Kuroko is. Do you know?"

"Oh, it's you, Bakagami. Yes, you were an ass to Tetsu. He is you partner - how can you not know where he is? I'm at the basketball court near you apartment; come and face me if you want an answer."

The line went dead. Kagami was pissed at Aomine as he cut off the conversation. He needed to know where Kuroko was and nothing else mattered. Kagami went to see Aomine at the basketball court. In a new record time, Kagami reached the basketball court in five minutes. When he finally arrived at the court, Aomine was by himself waiting for him.

"About time, Bakagami. Why in the world did Tetsu chose you as his light even I don't know. I won't blame it all on you though, Kagami; I share the fault too. I let Tetsu go and let him experience the same pain twice. In some freaky way, I trusted you to look after him, but I was wrong. I want to settle this now one on one. If you win, I'll give the answer to your question. If, on the other hand, I win, Tetsu will stay hidden until he comes back on his own."

"Fine, it's a deal. I know I will win and take back Kuroko. You don't have to say it out loud, I know what I did was wrong and I plan to seek his forgiveness. We both share the same shadow, but let us see who's the brighter light out of the two of us."

After forty five minutes, Aomine and Kagami were in a tie; neither of them was willing to give up. Kagami fell on the ground from exhaustion; his body could not go any further. It was a grueling fight of stamina and Aomine stood tall at the end.

"Damn! With all that defense and offence moves, how in hell can you still can stand? My body feels like mush; even my eyesight is blurry! Is this for real?" Kagami exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, you don't know how cruel Akashi's training menu can be; he trained me to the bone, so much that I ended up in the hospital so much that I lost count. All that pain has made my body stronger - I can go on for another thirty minutes or so before I collapse down on the floor, much like you are at the moment."

Kagami was shocked at Aomine's statement. How in the world did Kuroko manage to go through the hell that Aomine'd just described? If the real Aomine was this frightful on his own… all six of the Generation of Miracles combined would be… He didn't want to think about it. It sent a shiver all over his body as reality finally slapped him in the face. He hit his knuckles on the ground letting his frustration out. He was out of his league.

"I admit my defeat to you Aomine Daiki. Let me rest a moment before I go."

Aomine slid his hand into his blue hair.

"Tetsu is with Akashi. He is staying at Akashi's house in Kyoto. He'll come back to school when Akashi says it's OK to go back. You know that Tetsu stays alone in that house, right? His parents go oversea more often than not; they send money for Tetsu's living expenses every month. His own parents think Tetsu is the black sheep of the family; they abandon him."

Again, Kagami was shocked out of his skin at how much he didn't know about the petite blunette. Aomine chuckled at Kagami's expression.

"Looks like Tetsu is still the same old Tetsu; keeping all to himself. It doesn't surprise me that he didn't tell you anything about himself. You need to force him to talk; during our Teiko days, even Akashi had a hard time cracking Tetsu enough for him to tell us about his life. A word of advice; always keep your eyes on Tetsu – he is like the shadows he claims to be; he can easily slip through your fingers and when the shadows vanish, the devil will come and take the caretaker's soul to hell for hurting his shadow. Keep that in your mind."

"What the heck is with the creepy riddle? I can take care of myself, thank you." Kagami looked away awkwardly. "I owe you one."

"I'm not doing this for you, Bakagami; I'm doing this for Tetsu." Aomine declared and waved a peace sign to Kagami as he left the basketball court.

Damn. This day couldn't get any worse; first, Kagami got his ass kicked, then lectured by Ahomine; even so, now he at least knew that Kuroko was safe. It looked like he needed to work harder for Kuroko's forgiveness.

! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !

It was a wonderful day for Akashi. He got his dose of Kuroko in the morning before coming to school and he was staying in his house like he used to. Akashi proudly held the title of captain of the Rakuzan basketball team and as the president of the student council. As the recess bell rang he walked out from class and went to the student council office.

The student council room was his personal domain: he set all the things in that room to suit his needs; a working table near the window with a view of the school; a bookshelf with the documents of the society club and activities in the school; a table for two with a shogi board and a sofa in the center of the room for visitors.

Akashi loved his domain and he felt at peace to plan his moves and think of the future. He entered the room and went to his working table. He sat down on his chair and relaxed his body and mind. He looked out of the window and remembered what happened in the morning with Kuroko. He closed his heterochromatic eyes.

**Flash Back**

Akashi woke up to the sound of Kuroko knocking on his bedroom door, but he just ignored it and went back to sleep. After a few knocks, Kuroko entered his room and went to the side of his bed to wake up the 'master' of the house.

"Sei-kun, wake up, or you're going to be late for school! Come on, I know you up already! I'd cooked breakfast for you today and extra bentos too, now please wake up!" Kuroko shook Akashi, but the redhead didn't move a muscle.

Akashi was a bed hugger, which made it extremely hard to wake him up in the morning without fulfilling his request. Therefore, Kuroko went for the second option and simply pulled his blanket off. As he pulled the blanket off Akashi, Kuroko blushed – the redhead slept in his boxers _only_. Kuroko shook his head; if he didn't wake Akashi, he'd be late for school. He sighed, but in the end settled for fulfilling whatever the redhead requested of him.

Slowly, Kuroko sat beside Akashi and whispered in his ear; "Sei~Sei-kun. Ohayo. It's time to go to school." as Kuroko finished the sentence, Akashi pulled the bluenette onto the bed and got on top of him. "Ohayo Tetsuya. Look at you, so cute and delicious at the same time. Can I have you for breakfast?" the redhead asked mischievously as he licked his lips as he looked at Kuroko. The boy was wearing Akashi's white shirt without any pants as the shirt reached over his knees. Kuroko's face was red and flushed from the good-morning greeting; he was so delectable in Akashi's opinion.

Kuroko pushed Akashi off of him. "NO! I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Don't be too long." And he ran out of Akashi's bedroom.

Teasing Kuroko was always so much fun for Akashi; how flushed his face would get and how lewd his voice would turn. It was the best wakeup call; such a good way to start the day. As much as Akashi was teasing Kuroko with his antics - sleeping only with his boxers; Kuroko was also teasing Akashi wearing his white shirt and a cute apron with 'Kiss the Cook' on the front.

Akashi went down to the kitchen in his school uniform. He took a seat at the table and watched Kuroko as he reached out for the plate from the shelf. Kuroko had to tiptoe to reach the plate and Akashi got a good view of his behind as the shirt rode up.

As fast as the game started, it ended "That's all for today Sei-kun, till another time."

Kuroko served breakfast to Akashi; rice, tofu soup, fish and green tea. Both of them enjoyed the breakfast in silence and Kuroko sent Akashi away with his bento.

"いってらっしゃい (itterasshai) Sei-kun." (come back soon)

"いって来ます (ittekimasu)Tetsuya." ( I'll be back)

**End of Flash Back**

Akashi opened his eyes as someone knocked on the office door. "Come in. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

A senior entered the room; long black hair tied in a pony tail, violet eyes, and the same height as Kise.

"You called me, Akashi-sama. I already had the date that you requested. Furthermore, I congratulate you, Akashi-sama for finding Kuroko-sama. However, I found out that **HE **is back in Japan. I'm still trying to locate his whereabouts as we speak. The one Akashi-sama vanished from this clan for his acts towards Kuroko-sama … "

"Don't say his name Reiga! _Never_ speak **his** name in front of me. I'll never forgive **Him** for what he did to Tetsuya." The redhead paused. "The information is valid. For now. Find me as soon as you know more. Thank you for your assistance, now leave me be."

"As you wish Akashi-sama. I'll make haste for your request." Reiga left the room.

Akashi pondered the news he received. He was the leader of the Oni-clan; he needed to set a plan to keep Kuroko safe from **him** until he could find a way to kill **him.** "**Him**" Akashi would never say that filthy human's name. The one who betrayed Akashi and…the same person that killed Kuroko.

Akashi went to the shogi table and looked at the shogi pieces. A plan conjured in his mind; if Kuroko couldn't be with him, then let him come to Kuroko. With Akashi's power, he could easily switch schools as a transfer student. He could watch out for Kuroko and learn about Seirin's ace Kagami Taiga at the same time; whether the redhead was to be forgiven or eradicated.

Akashi needed to wake up the sleeping guardians. Time was not on his side and he needed the other members of Generation of Miracles to remember their past lives and protect Kuroko. Midorima Shitaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki and Murasakibara Atsushi; the members of the Generation of Miracles were Kuroko's guardians.

All six of them had a past life and he was the sole survivor of the Oni-clan, with Kuroko as his other half and the GoM as their guardians. Akashi lost everything in a blink of an eye to "**Him**". All his precious people were killed, leaving him alone to wait for his them to be reborn.

Akashi knew if he moved too fast he would lose the war, _again_. He needed to trust Kuroko and the others, like he did in their past lives. This time, he swore he would get to have the pleasure of killing "**Him**" with his own hands. Waking the guardians was the easy part; the hard part was Kuroko's awakening. If Akashi wasn't careful with Kuroko's emotions, the bluenette would be like a mad man lusting for Akashi's blood.

Akashi would go on with this plan for now; he would make changes if something major came up, but for now, it was much more fun going with the flow rather forcing it to bend to your will. All he had to do was the paper work for his transfer to Seirin high. He couldn't wait to see Kuroko's face at the wonderful news he'll bring back home.

The redhead's smirk grew wider and a small laugh came from his mouth, making him covers it with his hand in surprise; it had been so long since he was this excited. The news would spread like wild fire and all of them would be surprised. One by one, he will transfer the members of the Generation of Miracles to Seirin high.

^^ that all in this chapter.

. im sorry if butcher Kagami and Aomine.

In the next chapter "**Him**" names will appear.

One more thing " a sleep over at Akashi house " and more good news

^^ I hope you like this chapter ~~

Till next time~~


	6. Chapter 6

\^v^/ Hello minna! Rei-chan is back!

It's good to know that my readers enjoy reading this fic. Thank you very much for every review; good or bad or flaming hot. The experience allowed me to write better; whether a flaming hot PM or a review, it made me pump more to make it the best out of my best for this fic. From chapter one till chapter five you guys made me happy, sad and even LOL. Thank you for your support! It means the world to me!

**BadyGuz**** ,** **Rikka-tan****, ****Everlasting Snow Princess****, ****iKitsuNeko****, ****Ryuuchi Seijuro****, ****animenianshizuka1264****, ****Saperia****, ****ztenshi104**_**, **__**Invincible Shadow**_**, ****Kuruizaki-hime****, ****Poosa-ard****, ****MikiYuri****, ****hitomi65****, ****Tsuna De Vongola Decimo****, ****animeangel98****, ****A-DiDDy101****.**

A round of applause to my beta-chan: :** Invincible Shadow Luna-chan **

_**My other half **_

_Recap form the last chapter _

Akashi would go on with this plan for now; he would make changes if something major came up, but for now, it was much more fun going with the flow rather forcing it to bend to your will. All he had to do was the paper work for his transfer to Seirin high. He couldn't wait to see Kuroko's face at the wonderful news he'll bring back home.

The redhead's smirk grew wider and a small laugh came from his mouth, making him covers it with his hand in surprise; it had been so long since he was this excited. The news would spread like wild fire and all of them would be surprised. One by one, he will transfer the members of the Generation of Miracles to Seirin high.

**Chapter 6**

At Yosen High, one Himuro Tatsuya was running around the school grounds, searching for a purple haired giant; Murasakibara Atsushi. Usually, the boy was the easiest to find because of his ridiculous height, but this time… Himuro admitted that he didn't see the purple giant in class or at his favorite spot in the school.

So he went to search for his best friend, determined to get to the bottom of this. Murasakibara's personality could change after even two days of absence from the final match to the winter match. For a normal person's point of view, it was normal, but from Himuro's point of view; Murasakibara was hidings something from him.

Himuro got a hunch it had something to do with a certain shadow from Seirin high; Kuroko Tetsuya. There were only two people that Murasakibara spoke highly of: Akashi Seijurou and the Phantom Player.

A girl came up to him; "Himuro-san, you are searching for Murasakibara-san, right? My friend said he's at the basketball court- uh, talking to… himself."

"Oh, thank you, um…?" he trailed off.

"No problem, and we are in the same class, just so you know. Later." She winked before she turned on her heel and left.

Himuro shivered suddenly; he was surprised that Murasakibara was at the basketball court; he hated to practice without the bribery of snacks. Wait a second…What?! Did his classmate tell him that Murasakibara talked to himself? Oh, no, he needed to get there fast! Murasakibara needed his snacks or he'd go on a rampage! _That_ would be very bad.

Himuro reached the basketball court and there was no sign of Murasakibara anywhere; merely a spare ball at the bench. He went to the locker rooms to see if Murasakibara was changing, but stopped when he heard noise coming from inside the locker room.

"Ah~! Not so hard, Murasakibara-kun! It hurt." A voice moaned from inside.

"Just bear with it for a moment. It gets better once you adjust to the feeling. I can't help it if it's big; I'm big in size, sorry, _Kuro-chin_."

"I-It's OK… Ah! That felt so good, Mura-kun! Harder please! Hah! That hit the spot!"

"Kuro-chin stop being so loud ~!" the voice was unmistakable this time, and Himuro paled in realization.

"I can't, Murasakibara-kun; it felt so good, your hands are amazing!" the other voice whined.

Himuro was shocked that his friend was having… _sex_ in the middle of the locker room. He didn't think the giant even knew what it was… suddenly he couldn't bear it anymore and crashed into the door, the shout of "ATSUSHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" spilling from his lips before he could reign it in.

Kuroko and Murasakibara looked up at Himuro, surprise at his sudden entrance evident on their faces.

"Uh... Is something wrong, Muro-chin? School's already over and there is no practice today." Murasakibara, whose hands were on Kuroko's shoulders, mumbled, as the blunette adjusted himself between his legs.

Himuro turned his stone cold glare at Murasakibara and Kuroko. He _didn't_ just imagine that Murasakibara was having _sex_.

" I-I..I heard funny noise from outside and…" Himuro's face was red from embarrassment.

"Oh, about that; I was massaging Kuro-chin here; he is so tense from practicing with me." Murasakibara chuckled at Kuroko's emotionless face and Himuro's red-hot one.

Kuroko hid his face in Murasakibara's chest. "Sorry about that. I thought that no one was here." He mumbled.

Himuro waved his hand in front of him, "No. It's not your fault. I was the one thinking the wrong way. I was worried about Atsushi – he skipped all of his classes today. That's why I went searching for him. Sorry to bother you." He apologized.

"No, it's OK, Himuro-san. I'm just visiting Murasakibara-kun here since I'm in this area. I'm the one to say sorry for taking Murasakibara-kun away from you and his classes."

"Nah, all the class are boring; playing with Kuro-chin is more fun. Kuro-chin, let's go to the ice cream parlor nearby - my treat." Murasakibara mumbled.

Himuro was shocked at the comment; Murasakibara never shared his treat with anyone, let alone offered to buy them treats. When he looked the two boys, it was like a brother spoiling his younger sibling. He could see the bond between Murasakibara and Kuroko shine more brightly than any star.

"Himuro-san, would you like to join us? Let me treat you, for worrying about my onii-chan here; he's usually alone and friendless, so I'm happy that he found someone to care for him."

"It's good to know that Atsushi has a friend around him other than me. However, I have to decline your invitation for the ice cream. I have something to do today, maybe next time, Kuroko-kun." Himuro replied politely.

"I see. Till next time." The bluenette said.

"Bye-bye, Muro-chin." Murasakibara grumbled.

Himuro left Atsushi and Kuroko alone in the locker room. When he was gone, Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara with a smile on his face.

"You are so bad, Kuro-chin. Every time I touch your body, you're so emotional and responsive to the touches. If anyone heard that sound you made, I'm sure they'd get the other impression. The correct impression." The giant chuckled, then sighed wistfully. "Aka-chin is so lucky to have all of you."

Kuroko blinked at Murasakibara's sad face. Yet his eyes were full of love, but aware that he could go no further. Something in Kuroko called Murasakibara to him as he stared into his blue eyes. A surge of power ran through his body as he whispered into Murasakibara's ear.

"_Can't you see I can't bear to lose __  
__this precious time I have spent with you?_

_There will come a day __  
__when all the lies will easily be broken apart __  
__and yet, things will never change __  
__Secret of my Heart, Our future is forever..."_

Murasakibara felt the power surge through his body as well as his eyes glowed violet and the memories of the past flew into his mind. His hands held Kuroko as he bit into his neck for the blood of his master.

After a few seconds Murasakibara let go of Kuroko and licked his bite mark, while the bluenette was trying hard to stay awake; pale in Murasakibara's arms.

! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !

Outside, a storm raged as rain poured onto the ground and a figure walked through the rain; under the protection of his red umbrella, nothing could stop him from reaching his destination. His heterochromatic eyes seemed to glow and the smile he had on his face radiated power; Atsushi Murasakibara had awakened from his slumber.

Akashi was the king of the demons and the leader of the Oni clan. Each demon had his/her other half or mates; either male or female. Each demon would receive his/her full power when he/she found their other half. The mates were meant for each other, and nobody else.

The other half of the demons would give power to his mate under the care of his guardian. The more guardians the other half of the demon had, the powerful the mate was. In simple words, Kuroko gave Akashi his full power each time one of Kuroko's guardians would wake up from their slumber.

Each guardian had an unbreakable bond with their master; Murasakibara's bond with Kuroko was that of siblings, while Kuroko to Akashi was Akashi's other half.

Akashi entered the school building, closing his umbrella and moved towards the basketball court. He could smell Kuroko's blood in the air, which urged him to lick his lips and made a growl escape from his throat. He dropped his umbrella on the ground and went to the locker room.

Akashi opened the door to see Murasakibara holding onto a pale Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, I'm sorry, I let him bit me. I understand if you're mad at me." The bluenette apologised while looking down at his feet.

Akashi placed his finger on Kuroko's lips "It's OK, Tetsuya. Atsushi is one of your guardians. It's necessary for him to awake from his slumber."

"Atsushi, go and wash your face. You're always a messy eater; go and clean yourself. I'll take care of Tetsuya here. How is it? To finally be awakened by your master?"

"I felt at peace with myself, no more longing in my heart – the nagging feeling is gone. If… if Kuro-chin is my master, then Aka-chin, you are…?" Murasakibara asked.

"I'll tell you later, first, Tetsuya needs to feed – he is drained because of you feeding on him. Leave us alone." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes flashed at the purple-haired teen.

Murasakibara nodded at Akashi and put Kuroko down and in the redhead's arms as he went to the rest room. Akashi sat down on the floor with the bluenette in between his legs.

"Now I'm all your Tetsuya, so don't be shy and feed on me." Akashi loosened his necktie and unbuttoned his school uniform, revealing his smooth pale skin and muscle under the cloth.

"As you wish, my Sei~juro. My precious other half." Kuroko whispered.

The bluenette caressed Akashi's lips and pulled the redhead towards his mouth, kissing those sinful lips. Slowly, so as not to startle the other, a tongue-fight began, both trying to feel as much of the other's skin as possible, throwing their heads back and moaning wantonly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through their bodies. Kuroko bit on Akashi's skin till blood rushed into his mouth and his fingers intertwined with Akashi's hand as he fed on his lover. He suddenly felt so alive.

Kuroko licked the blood off Akashi's neck as he finished feeding on him. He gazed into those heterochromatic eyes; right eye being red and his left being yellow. Without hesitation, he spoke the words he knew would give Akashi his full powers.

"_Look at me_

_Behind these iron bars that are so rusted_

_I found myself being born into existence_

_Detail the fact that I have no desires_

_Knowing lovely people that I know have my sins_

_Pay the price of karma, you and I_

_Let's go together now_

_We'll be rewarded!_

_Embrace these wounds, for they won't be forsaken_

_I'll take this body, for all that it is_

_Let's go together, yes_

_You monster that lives within – without a name."_

Akashi felt the tremendous power flow through his veins; his soul finally matched with his other half. Kuroko's bloods sang to his heart, and Akashi couldn't resist it anymore; he leaned in for an even more sinful kiss, sucking and biting on his lover's lips till they bled. His hand caressed every inch of Kuroko's body as the teen made sound of approval and moaned for him as he bit down on his neck. Kuroko moaned his name out loud as he sucked the precious liquid of life from his mate. He waited for so long to taste the blood that intrigued him in so many ways. Kuroko hugged Akashi, clinging on for his dear life as the feeling of unbearable pleasure coursed through his veins and his fingernail racked down of Akashi's back, leaving think, red marks on the redhead's back. After Akashi had his full, he let go, leaving a pale Kuroko in his hands.

"Sleep my love, my other half; recover what had been stolen from you." Akashi carried him to the bench and let him sleep while he went to find Murasakibara.

! #$%^&*()_=! #$%^&*()_+

Murasakibara splashed water on his face and cleaned Kuroko's blood from the side of his mouth. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his violet eyes shone so brightly; he was no mere human anymore -he was a demon. He remembered his past life with Kuroko and the others. How he died protecting Kuroko and Akashi till the very end. He remembered his power over water; the ability to turn it into ice and change it into snow; Kuroko loved it so much- the color white. The colour that proved that purity could so easily be tainted by blood.

Murasakibara splashed a few more times and let the excess water drip from his face to the ground. He went back to the locker room to see Akashi fixing his uniform and Kuroko sleeping on the bench. He could see the bite mark on Akashi's neck.

"It's that a proper way to great your king, Atsushi? You are Tetsuya's guardian and I'm your master's other half, so what is his will be mine."

"No, it's not, Aka-chin. Let me greet you, my King" Murasakibara kneeled in front of Akashi and kissed his left hand "I, Murasakibara Atsushi, have awaken from my slumber and am ready to serve by your side, my King."

"I expect nothing less from you, Atsushi. It's great to have you back. Welcome home, my friend."

"It's good to _be_ back, Aka-chin." As Murasakibara hugged Akashi, the redhead patted him on the back playing with his purple hair.

"It's enough excitement for one day. Tetsuya needs his rest, so let us make haste back home. Atsushi, you'll be staying at my house tonight. You still need to stay close to Tetsuya for a few days before you can go on your own."

"I trust you Aka-chin."

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_=

Outside the gates of Yosen high stood a figure with long, blonde and messy hair and two piercings on each ear; the ex member of Generation of Miracles: Shogo Haizaki.

"Soon, Kuroko Tetsuya, I will have my revenge. You and your loved ones will fall, and this time, no one will survive." His threat hung in the air as the rain continued to pour onto the ground.

**That it in this chapter!**

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update I'm busy with my life. I hope I satisfied some of you craving for Akakuro and a MuraKuro. **

**If you can please leave me a review! I need to know what of my readers thinking of this fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very much for your great reviews for the last chapter. It brings me the joy of writing. I think you are all bored since in every chapter I'm saying the same thing, but it's the truth no mater what, I love a review. ^^ Thank you very much for you honest reply and time to read my noob fic ^v^.

A round of applause to my beta-chan: :** Invincible Shadow Luna-chan **

****I, as Rei-chan's beta, am truly sorry for the massive delay of updating and beta-ing. Life got in the way of my free time as homework, school, basketball and health problems got in the way. Truly sorry for that, please don't blame Rei-chan, I'll take the blame. Hope you enjoy the, much belated, update. Sorry.****

Rei-chan: Kuroko-kun~~ !?Akashi-kun~~!?

Kuroko: Yeah Rei-chan. Is something wrong? Akashi-kun is out. He will be back soon!

Rei-chan: uh, I think I'm not feeling good~~ can you kiss it away to make it all better? Please just this once.

Kuroko: owhhh~~ you poor thing come here let me give you some love~~.

Akashi ( pop out with a bag of medicines ): Here your medicines Rei-chan this is much better than some kiss could do. Don't need to thank you me I'm doing you a favor. Now let's get you to bed. I don't need my favorite author to be sick.

Kuroko: As usual Akashi always a step ahead. Come one Rei-chan take the medicine and off to bed for you.

Rei-Chan: TvT Emm, I don't think you are that kind to me Akashi-kun.

Akashi&Kuroko: Come on let's warn her up and tuck her to bed~~

Rei-Chan (help me~~~) : . emmmm I don't think I'm sick any more ~~

Kuroko&Akashi: Nah~~ let us show how much we love you.

Aomine: The disclaimers for this chapter since the three of them are busy so here I go. Rei-chan doesn't own Kuroko No Basket if she did the world will be more animated full of love for Anime!

Tadatoshi Fujimaki is the real owner of the Kuroko No Basket!

**My other half **

Recap form the last chapter

Outside the gates of Yosen high stood a figure with long, blonde and messy hair and two piercings on each ear; the ex member of Generation of Miracles: Shogo Haizaki.

"Soon, Kuroko Tetsuya, I will have my revenge. You and your loved ones will fall, and this time, no one will survive." His threat hung in the air as the rain continued to pour onto the ground.

**Chapter 7**

It's not your _typical_ day at Shutoko high, as hell freezes over and heaven bathes in blood – that's at least what Takao Kazunari thinks; his partner/best friend Midorima Shintaro has finally lost his mind and is spewing nonsense.

If you are thinking about his horoscope fetish, that's not it.

_Flash Back _

As usual, Takao went to pick up Midorima near by the convenience store, but, to his surprise, Midorima wasn't there. He called Midorima to ask where he was; after a few rings, Midorima finally answered and said he was _inside_ the convenience store, buying breakfast. Takao was surprised to hear that from Midorima – he was not one for _normal _breakfast – normally, he just had milk and a slice of toast.

That was the first suspicious thing Takao noticed. Eventually, he realized that Midoroma had been acting weird for a few days already, but today was the most suspicious of all. He just needed to ask the right question and get the right answer.

As Midorima walked out of the convenience store with a plastic bag in his hand, Takao tilted his head, wondering why Midorima looked strange today. Then it hit him - there was no the lucky item in his hand and he didn't wear his glasses.

"Uh… did something happen, Shin-chan? Are you doing a makeover or something? Who are you and what did you do to my best friend Midorima Shintaro?"

"Shut up, Takao. Don't you remember my lucky item for today? I thought you knew me better, seeing as you always claim to be my 'best friend'? Use your brain and quit stalling. Now drive me to school or we''l be late."

"Don't think too much or your little head will implode; if you don't know, ask. My lucky items for today are contact lenses and I'm wearing them right now. That settled, move; I don't need to tell you the way to school, do I?" the miracle-shooter explained.

"I knew that already, but I felt that something off with you, Shin-chan. Tell me about it? Please? It's about that shadow player from Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, isn't it? I know that after the Winter Championship you changed; I can't put my finger on it, but I know that you are special."

"It seems that you caught me, Takao… You are that jealous about my feelings for Kuroko that you blurted it all out right now instead of the usual pointless questions. If you want to know about me _that_ _much,_ then let us go to the Ikusa Shrine. It's up to you which road you chose; the school or the shrine."

Midorima glided his hand through his hair and hopped on the rickshaw.

"I want to know more about you, Shin-chan. I love you, and no one is taking you away from me."Takao knew which road to take and it was the one to the Ikusa Shrine.

Midorima blushed, but hid it behind his hand when he pushed up his glasses. "Stop spouting ridiculous nonsense, Takao, and start paddling already."

…

The Ikusa Shrine has its own legend; apparently, a demon was sealed there. The legend says the demon cursed the human kind who betrayed him; a deal between the demon with a hunter; a blood oath of peace between the human kind and the demon kind.

It was said that the rouged hunter did the impossible; killed the demon's other half. It was said that once a demon finds his other half, both of them become immortals; never to leave each other's side as there are bonded like one. The one slain by the rouged hunter was the other half of the king of the demons; it has been said that the king loved his other half beyond words and mean in this realm.

The king of demons was furious at the humans and declared war to all the hunters. He sent his most trusted guardians to hunt and kill them all and leave none alive. One of the generals was sealed inside the Ikuta shrine. The general was known for his power to control the mind and skill with a bow.

After 15 minutes of pedalling, Takao finally reached the Ikusa Shrine. Midorima jumped out of the rickshaw and gave the plastic bag to Takao. The raven looked inside the plastic bag; a cool drink and sandwiches stared back at him, making a smile bloom on his face as he caught Midorima walking towards the entrance of the shrine.

There was a massive hill they had to climb before they even reached the shrine, and at the top, Takao was surprised to see a beautiful sakura tree; the biggest one he had ever seen in his life. Midorima stood in front of the Sakura tree and was gazing at it with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Wow, this is the biggest Sakura tree I ever seen…" Takao mused. Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind which made him look at Midorima in curiosity mixed with admiration. "Shin-chan, I just realized… you are …You are the demon that been sealed in this shrine."

Takao was breathless at the end of his revelation, even more so when the miracle shooter merely chuckled. "Such big words for a human, but yes, Takao, that's true; I am the demon. Now, tell me, are you afraid of me? My dark side? Will you run away? Judging from your reaction, you find me amusing. Yes, I am a demon from the Oni clan."

"I'm not afraid of a demon, Shin-chan; I'm more afraid of losing you! So, do your worst." Takao said, honesty dripping from his every word as he stood in front of Midorima, eye to eye.

"You're such a tease for someone who going to be my food." Midorima sated bluntly and went to Takao's neck to bite him.

"If this is the price I have to pay to be with my lovely Shin-chan, I'll take it. When will you understand that I want to stay with you forever?"

End of Flash Back

"Look at Midorima, playing with his food. Oh, such a lovely sight too...Man it's been a while, Midorima. It seems you didn't change much; still the same."

Midorima quickly hid Takao behind him from the intruder. Only a hunter could enter a demon territory without being detected by the demon.

Midorima whispered to Takao; "Run to the Sakura tree and stay inside the red circle. Don't come out until I call you out. I don't want you dead before I have the chance to be with you."

"Oh, so protective of his little other half. How about this, I'll kill both of you, and leave the demon king defenseless, without any of his pitiful guardians."

"You can cut the crap talk, Haizaki. I'll never let you hurt Kuroko and Takao again. In the past, you won, but this time, you won't. I will never let the same thing happen again. This time I will tear you apart limb by limb if I have to."

Takao heard the conversation and shuddered. Suddenly, he notice a shadow move to attack Midorima from behind.

"Shin-chan, watch out!" he called out.

Midorima heard Takao's warning and evaded the attack easily.

The shadow turned into 5 minions, all ready to attack Midorima. Haizaki laughed at the teen, while Midorima scowled.

"As usual, Haizaki, you never play fair. Are you sure you are going to win? Keep in mind I'm not the old, weak Midorima. As time passed by, I too learnt a few good tricks of my own. You know my powers, so are you sure this is real?"

A greenish light surrounded Midorima as he chanted _Eternal Shackles for the Wicked: _Eternal Binding of Death; trapping the enemies' minds within an eternal illusion of death. All of the minions vanished from existence, leaving Haizaki alone.

Haizaki was shocked at Midorima's sudden boost of power. He knew that Midorima did not awaken from his slumber, and he didn't bite his other half either. So how he could he use his full powers? Then he realized; he was tricked by Akashi again. The redhead used Midorima and Takao as bait.

The redhead in question appeared beside Takao. Akashi was there all along; Haizaki fell into his trap like a foolish mouse. He knew if he stayed there any longer, he'd be dead before he'd get a change to launch his plan.

"Damn you, Seijuro! Next time, I'll make sure your suffer." Haizaki formed some hand seals and disappeared from the place.

Midorima went to Takao and Akashi who stood under the sakura tree.

"Wow, you were so cool there with you powers, Shin-chan. You're my hero!" Takao said teasingly and glomped Midorima.

"What's the next move, Akashi? The only ones left of the guardians are Kise and Aomine."

"It's up to Tetsuya about Ryota and Daiki, as both of them serve under him. It's good to see you back though, my friend." Akashi responded calmly.

"It's good to _be_ back, my king. I, Midorima Shintaro, your guardian, have awakened from my slumber and am ready to serve by your side, my King."

"I shall leave you with your mate here, Shintaro. I take my leave."

"Wow, what a day, Shin-chan! We got that mean hunter good, didn't we?" Takao chattered happily.

"You talk too much, Takao." Midorima muttered, "Now, let me continue where we left off; me feeding on you, my _other half_."

If all of you are wondering on how Midorima got his full power, it's fairly straightforward; Midorima didn't die like the other guardians, but he was sealed away so he always had his memories and his power. To break the seal, he needed to find his other half and bring him to the shrine where his full power was sealed.

Midorima always knew he had a great connection with Akashi; and he would follow him anywhere -his trust in Akashi was absolute. Midorima's bond to Takao was as his other half and his bond to Akashi was his trust and faith in the redhead.

…

**I'm sorry about the late update. My life is so full of activity that I have less time to write. I got completion around the corner and I need to practice with my group. I'm sorry if the next chapter will take longer time to be post. **

I hope in this chapter it's enough for the mean time.

How is my first attempt at fighting Sean?

. I think I just killed the MidoTaka paring.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Rei-chan in the house! XD First I want to apologize for not updating in a long time. My Life became more hectic at the end of February. Fuhhhh~~ Life is not fair and its biting me in the ass. I have no excused to give to you for not updating please forgive me! I didn't have the time to be lazy not to write the next chapter. I hope you all understand

^v^ Tq very much for all the wonderful review in the last chapter its sure bring me more power to write faster without delay.

A round of applause to my beta-chan: :** Invincible Shadow Luna-chan **

**My Other Half **

**Chapter 8 **

It's been a week since the Winter Cup championship, and since Kuroko disappeared with the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro. Kagami was beside himself not to worry about his partner. The rumor flying around about the Generations of Miracles reuniting as a team again wasn't making things any better for the redhead. A sports magazine published an article about the time of the famous Teiko team, the Generation of Miracles with Kuroko included as the six shadow player.

The article talked about the reunion of the team under one school. The list of schools to be considered are Rakuzan high , Seirin high, Yosen high and Shutoku high. From the four schools, only one will be randomly picked. Needless to say, the article is the most talked about topic of all basketball fans all around Japan.

But Kagami was sure there was someone behind the scenes, someone who pilled the string to spread the word and gain the media's attention. Someone with a high status and lots of connections… someone like Akashi Seijuro. Kagami was sure of that. Kuroko had told him how, back in Teiko, Akashi was the one behind all the glory of the team, he was the one that made the six of them legends in middle school. Kuroko once said that Akashi was an adult in a teenager's body, and that he will always think three steps ahead before he shows his move for victory.

Kagami had experienced first-hand how monstrous Akashi could be, and it send chill to his bone at the memory of defeat that day. In the absent of his partner, Kagami went snooping around for more leads about the past of the Generation of Miracle and God be his witness, what he found surprised him to no end.

All the members of the Generation of Miracle are rich and influential people in Japan. Starting with Kuroko, his mother is a famous piano player and his father is a CEO of MIROTIC - a world-renowned clothing line. Continuing onto Kise, his mother is a Miss Universe and model while his father is a professional model. Midorima's parents are world class doctors and have their own hospital.

Aomine's parents are in the military department for the government, Murasakibara's parent are famous for their skill as chocolate chefs and have their own company. Last, but not least, Akashi is the son of multibillionaires, who own a company called 'The Red Sand' and are connected with the underworld and black market.

Kagami never would've guessed that Kuroko was loaded.

How in hell did Kagami find these facts about the parents of the Generation of Miracle? Well, there is a little secret that Kagami had been hiding from everyone, even from Kuroko.

Namely, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya are vampire hunters from the convent called the Daymoon. Both of them were send on a mission to find the one who betrayed the oath between the vampires and the human hunters and stop him in his quest to take over the world. The high priest of the convent talked about a prophecy that will bring peace to bloody war between the vampire and the human hunters.

That was how and why Kagami and Himuro transferred to Japan and entered separate schools to find the chosen one know as the " other half " and keep him safe and help him find his " other half". The top candidate for the chosen one was Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi.

Seirin was merely a disguise for him to get to know Kuroko. And once he did, he couldn't help but get attached. It was just something about the petite bluenette, Seirin's Phantom Player, that pulled people to him.

Damn this plan that Akashi have set into motion it's so fuck up and bite him in the ass. His own mission just gets bigger and he is stuck as the baby sitter for a bunch of vampire to save the world that just peachy. Kagami give credit to Akashi as helping him in a way that he didn't appreciate but it help him a big deal in keeping Kuroko safe.

Its much easier to keep an eye on all of them then separated with their own school. Kagami knew that Kuroko and the generation of Miracle is going to be the death of him. Kagami look at his living room a mess with book lying around papers here and there his laptop open and a bunch of empty take out box on the table. He needs to clean his house and wait for the next move in Akashi plan to reunite the generation of miracle.

Suddenly Kagami's cell phone rang with an unknown number calling. Kagami's hunter-senses tingled in recognition, telling him that it was an importation call and he needed to answer it. The redhead did just that and heard Akashi's voice from the other side.

"Watch out for yourself, Taiga. You never know when you'll drop dead on the floor. Get yourself ready for the final act. I'll be watching you."

And with that cryptic message, the line went dead. Kagami was shocked. The little devil, and also Kuroko's other half, had just given him a warning. Damn.

He was screwed.

~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~ ~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

In the meanwhile, Aomine stared at the ceiling of his apartment, laying on the floor with his arms folded beneath his head. Suddenly, Kise flung the door of his apartment open and pounced on him.

" Aominechiiii ~! Help me, please! Please, please, please with a cherry on top! I want it, I want it so bad! I can't take it anymore!" The blonde nearly sobbed, before a smirk grew on his face. "Give it to me, or I'll take it by force." He whispered seductively.

Aomine smirked, his eyes lighting up at the challenge. "I'd love to see you try, Ki-se!" he taunted.

The blunette stared into Kise's eyes, waiting for the blonde to take the first move. Kise smirked at Aomine, because as much as he wanted it, he didn't want to do it with the door opened for the world to see. Kise rested his hand on Aomine's chest and pecked him on his cheek. He stood up, wriggling out of Aomine's grip when he reached for him, and went to lock the door.

"You are such a tease, Ryo." Aomine retorted, a predatory smirk on his lips. "You better get ready to scream my name."

Kise went into their bedroom and started stripping himself of his clothing, until all was left were his boxers. His hand went to unclip his piercing on his left ear. As the earring fell to the floor, Kise's body started to glow a bright yellow and his appearance started to change. His eyes turned into bright gold with slit in the middle, like cat eyes. His blond hair reached the middle of his back and yellow ears popped on his head. His fingernails turned into claws as his teeth grew into fangs and five tail sprouted from his tail bone.

Kise purred as his transformation finished. It had been so long since he was last in this form, free of the confines of his human self. Kise didn't wear the earring just for show; it was to hide his _real_ form from the humans; Kise Ryota was a five tailed fox. Kise touched his fluffy tails. It had been too long since he let his real self out. He raked his claws on the floor and stretched his body as Aomine reached the room.

"Look at you, Kise, in all your glory, my beautiful blond fox. You just can't wait, can you?" the bluenette teased.

"Oh, come on, Aominechii, let yourself loose too. I know you enjoy it as much as I do. I miss the _real_ you and I'm very sure Akashichii won't mind as he has his own partner to take care of him. Let me see my glorious velvet wolf."

"Then say the words, my lovely blond fox." Aomine purred as Kise mouthed the words.

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Aomine started to glow a dark blue and the same transformation happened to Kise as Aomine's eyes glowed dark blue with slits. His short blue hair turned longer till it reached his shoulder and dark blue pointy ears on top of his head with his finger nails turned into claws and his teeth into fangs and two wolf tails sprouted from his tail bone.

"This is my answer to your call, my love."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my blond fox. Let me hear you roar my name tonight Ryo~!"

Both of them pounced on each other as rough as they could to show how much they missed the other's warmth and the love they share for each other. You could hear the fight for dominance as they fought for who would top, the sounds of sex leaving the cell phone ringing downstairs.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+

**That's all from me this time  
I'm very sorry that it's been too long since I updated. I'm super busy at the moment so the span of time between the update will be much slower than I used to do. I apologized so much for my readers and thank you for reading my fic.  
^^ I hope you enjoy AoKi moment and the surprise from Kagami side~~**

**Till next time **


End file.
